The Biometry Core will provide all data gathering and analysis services to each of the individual projects. Biostatisticians, programmers, data processing personnel, and survey specialists will assist investigators in each project with the development of data collection instruments and analysis plans, and will conduct all data gathering and analysis activities. This Core brings a well established resource in personnel and facilities to the BSPP, including experienced survey experts who have worked closely with the Principal Investigators for a number of years conducting on-site evaluations of community health promotion projects. The Biometry Core includes the Florida Evaluation Office, under the direction a senior survey specialist on the Ph.D. level, with assistance from the highly experienced survey staff. This group will interact directly with Biometry Facility staff to organize and conduct a series of large-scale population surveys and other process evaluation measurements necessary to evaluate the impact of the comprehensive breast screening program. Household surveys will be conducted in Lee County, Florida, and in seven counties comprising two comparison areas in 1993-94, and in 1996- 97. Other surveys of a cohort of 2800 women for Project 2, and a cumulative sample of 200 women per year in Quality of Life Surveys for Project 3, along with extensive process evaluation, will also be completed.